A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), one type of multilayer electronic components, may be used in various electronic devices due to advantages such as compact size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
For example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a chip type condenser mounted on boards of several electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and may serve to charge and discharge electricity.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately disposed.
In this case, since the dielectric layer has piezoelectricity, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes, thereby generating periodic vibrations while expanding and contracting a volume of a ceramic body depending on a frequency.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes with the board, and thus an entire board may become a sound reflecting surface to transmit the sound of vibrations as noise.
The sound of vibrations may correspond to an audio frequency range of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, potentially causing user discomfort. The vibration noise causing listener discomfort as described above is known as acoustic noise.
Further, in modern electronic devices, silence of mechanical components has been implemented, and thus the acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may become more prominent.
In a case in which a device is operated in a silent environment, a user may consider the acoustic noise as a device flaw.
In addition, when audio output from a device having an audio circuit overlaps with the acoustic noise, the quality of the device may be deteriorated.
Meanwhile, as technology for decreasing the acoustic noise described above, a structure in which a metal frame is coupled to a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been disclosed.
However, during use of a mounter suction nozzle when a multilayer electronic component to which the metal frame is coupled is mounted on a board, sucked-up air is discharged to a nozzle vent while a front end of the mounter suction nozzle contacts the metal frame in such a manner that the multilayer electronic component may not be accurately adsorbed from a carrier tape, and thus mounting efficiency may be deteriorated.